The present invention generally relates to a hazard warning system for a raised floor having removable flooring panels.
A raised floor is an elevated structural floor, spaced above a solid substrate to create a hidden sub-floor void. Many modern building environments incorporate a raised floor. The void provides for the passage of various building services such as electrical and optical cabling, plumbing, and underfloor air distribution. One example of such a building environment is a data center. A data center is typically a room in which rows of data processing and/or telecommunications equipment are installed, each separated from each other by intervening access aisles. The void beneath the raised floor provides space for the routing of services to and between the installed equipment, such as electrical power distribution cabling, communications cabling, plumbing for fluid cooling systems, and a plenum chamber for distribution of conditioned air.